Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha TravellerS
by Rockfest
Summary: Upon discovering Reinforce's will, the three Aces are led on a journey through time and and find themselves in the Age of Belka. The Great Darkness threatens to destroy all that is, that was and all that will be. But can they do it without their devices?
1. Prologue

So basically, I wanted to see if I can try to fill the holes that 7arcs left behind. I wanted a story that explained the general fall of Belka and the rise of the Mid-Childan magic system. As this is my first time actually writing a story, I'm a bit apprehensive that I can't do this properly as I have little experience with dialogue. Essentially, the story is based around premise that the Wheel of Time series uses, but this is a separate entity from that or at least I would like it to be. Enjoy!

* * *

_The Wheel of Time turns, and Ages come and pass,_

_leaving memories that become legend._

_Legend fades to myth, and even myth is long forgotten _

_when the Age that gave it birth comes again._

_What was, what will be, and what is,_

_May yet fall under the Shadow_

Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha TravellerS will now begin.

**Chapter 1 (The Eye of the World) – Prologue**

The world was colored in a shade of grey. It was as if she wasn't a part of what was happening around her which was to say, was complete chaos. All around her, knights were fighting, for what, she did not know. She attempted to use her magic, but could not do so in this strange world. As she walked she thought she recognized some of the people she saw, but when she called out to them, they acted as though she wasn't there. Then she realized that she couldn't talk, "_Where am I?"_

"What you see before you are the events that have long past, events that have yet to fulfill their place in destiny," replied a mysterious voice.

Confused, she responded to the voice that came from nowhere. _"Who are you? What are you talking about?"_

Once again the mysterious voice called out. "The Wheel of Time weaves the Pattern of the Ages. What was, what will be, and what is…"

When she was about to respond, the world began to crack and the shade of grey disappeared. One of the fighting knights noticed her and attacked with his sword. She was helpless, she could not gather any of her magic and just as she was about to be struck...

"… Up, …ha wake up, NANOHA wake up!"

When Nanoha woke up, she saw Fate beside her in bed.

"Oh thank goodness you finally woke up. You were moving around and sweating. Did you have a bad dream?"

"I don't know Fate-chan. Where's Vivio?" said Nanoha, still confused about what had happened.

Sounding worried Fate said, "Vivio is safe. Don't you remember? You rescued her from the Cradle 2 days ago."

"Ah, right. I remember. Sorry for making you worry Fate-chan."

"Try to get some rest, you'll feel better in the morning."

Trying not to think about it Nanoha went back to sleep but something kept sticking in her mind, she couldn't feel Raging Heart in that strange world. It was a feeling that she hoped one day would never come. "Good Night."

**Elsewhere**

A monitor appeared in a room. "It's time; gather the Ta'varen Sister Schach."

"Right away, Knight Carim," said Sister Schach and the monitor disappeared.

"It's time that the 2nd part of the prophecy is fulfilled."

* * *

**Chapter 1 (The Eye of the World) – Part 1 Preview**

_The Wheel of Time turns and Ages come and pass._

"I'll be back, don't worry about it"

"I'm sorry but I have to ask that you not accompany your mistress on this mission. "

"Just bear with the pain, it will only hurt for a little while."

_Darkness shall break the world. _

"What's with this feeling? Raging Heart…"

_The world we arrived in was different from the world that we left._

"Nanoha, watch out!"

"Y-You can't be..."

_History is about to be made. _


	2. Chapter 1 Part 1

**Chapter 1 (The Eye of the World) – Part 1**

* * *

**MC 075 September 21****st**** – 0800 – TSAB Warship Asura**

_Beep Beep Beep _

_Beep Beep Beep _

_Beep Beep Beep _

「Master, it is 0800 hours as per instructions」

As she opened her eyes she thought about the strange dream she had. She stared at the ceiling and said, "Thank you, Raging Heart"

「No problem」

"_That's right; Raging Heart will always be there with me, no matter what happens," _Nanoha thought to herself. She noticed that Fate was already out of bed and went to get dressed.

**Log Entry**

**It is now morning, 3 days after the events of the JS incident. Things are pretty normal aboard the Asura. Well as normal as they can get. Reconstruction is well underway at Riot Force 6 HQ. Everyone had received permission to take leave for their assistance during the JS incident. TSA's investigation into the incident ****is nearly complete thanks to the co-operation of the Combat Cyborgs. As for Nanoha, she was instructed to take it easy with all the stress she put on her Linker Core during the final moments of the incident. It should also be noted that the nearly complete release of the Blaster System puts more stress on the user's Linker Core than previously estimated. Should Nanoha push herself beyond the final limit, then I can't imagine what would hap-**

"Ah speak of the devil. Klarer Wind, pause recording," said Shamal, the Knight of the Lake as Nanoha entered the Medical Room.

「Jah, Pause recording」

"Good morning Shamal-san. I'm here for my daily check-up," greeted Nanoha as she walked through the door.

Cheerfully, Shamal said, "Over here Nanoha-san, sit down. I hear that you're going into the city with Fate-san and Hayate-san."

Nanoha nodded, "Yep, it's been a while since we all had some time off. We might as well enjoy it while we can."

"Don't push yourself too hard now. Oookay, we're all done here!" said Shamal as she began to put away the medical scanner she was holding.

"Thanks Shamal-san. I'll be back tomorrow. Say hi to Zafira for me."

"One last thing Nanoha-san, there's something I wanted to talk to you about...," said Shamal in a serious tone.

"What is it?"

"Try this dress on for me, I just made it. It would look really nice on you, it matches with your eyes," said a smiling Shamal as she pulled out a dress from under the table. "Come on now, you know you wannnnt to."

Looking worried and remembering some of the costumes that Shamal had her wear Nanoha responded, "Ah, would you look at the time. I'll be late if I don't hurry. See you later Shamal." Then she hurried out the door.

Shamal looked at the empty room and then at the dress she was holding and sighed, "Oh well, nothing I can do about it. Klarer Wind, resume recording."

「Roger, recording」

**Now where was I? Ah yes, I have recommended that R&D of the Blaster System be halted until the long term effects have been properly examined. Attached to this log are the current vitals for Blaster test subject #3, as well as recommended system modifications and the battle data from the JS incident. End log.**

"Klarer Wind, save recording and transmit it to Shario. I'm sorry Nanoha-san, but this has to be done…"

「Jah, Transmitting. 」

After escaping from the medical room, Nanoha felt relieved that she managed to avoid another experience with Shamal and her weird tastes. Although she had to admit that some of the dresses that Shamal made were pretty cute. Walking down the hallway, the Asura was more empty than usual with all the personnel taking advantage of their leave; Nanoha could hear the echoes of her footsteps. As she continued walking she thought she heard something further down the hallway. Picking up her pace, she reached the end of the hall.

Once again, her surroundings turned into a grayish color and all around her, Knights were fighting for their lives. _"No, not again."_ Nanoha attempted to use her magic with no success. Nanoha hated this feeling, the feeling of uselessness, and the feeling of being unable to protect others. She was powerless.

"Legend fades to myth, and even myth is long forgotten," said the mysterious voice from her dream.

"_Just what are you talking about? You aren't making any sense!"_

Just like before, the voice ignored Nanoha and continued its monologue, "When the Age that gave it birth comes again. The Wheel of Time weaves the Pattern of the Ages."

"_Nanoha-sa__n…?"_

The mysterious voice started to fade away, "Darkness shall break the world."

"Nanoha-san, are you alright? Do you need to go see Shamal-sensei?

When Nanoha looked around, everything was back to normal. There were no Knights, no mysterious voice and of course, she could feel Raging Heart once again. She looked at the person who was calling her and said, "I'm alright, I'm just a little tired that's all. Shouldn't you be out with Tiana, Subaru?"

"Eh? Oh Fate-san had something to talk about with Tia. It seemed important so I went ahead," said Subaru.

"Hmm, Fate must have decided to tell her ahead of time," muttered Nanoha.

"Did you say something?"

"Oh no, it's nothing. So where are the two of you going today?" asked Nanoha.

Looking confused Subaru said, "The usual stuff, we haven't had much time off so we just wanted to hang out."

The two of them continued talking as they walked down the hallway. When they arrived at the Asura's transporters they were both surprised that Fate and Tiana were already there, waiting for them.

"Tia!" yelled Subaru.

"Mou, you went ahead, how come you didn't get here first?" said Tiana.

"Actually…I don't really know. I must have gone the wrong way."

"How can you get lost in here anyways? Oh never mind, let's go already." said an impatient Tiana.

Alright, Alright!" said Subaru, "Well then, see you later Nanoha-san. Take it easy now alright?"

She set the transport coordinates, then dragged Tiana onto the transporter and waved good-bye to the two captains. A few seconds later it buzzed to life and the two of them disappeared.

"Those two have really grown up," said Fate but was puzzled by Nanoha's look. "Did I do something I wasn't supposed to?"

"Well? What did you tell Tiana?"

"I guess you'll have to find out later, let's make it a surprise," responded a smiling Fate.

"You know how I am with surprises. Hayate-chan is waiting for us, let's go." said Nanoha.

Fate went behind the console and inputted the transport co-ordinates. As Fate walked towards the pad, Nanoha felt something was off, but she couldn't get her finger on it. It was as if someone was calling her. _Vivio_… was what she thought and put it out of her mind. When Fate got on the pad the transporter buzzed to life once again, transporting the two Aces off the ship.

* * *

**The Castle of the Saint King – 300 Years Ago (The Age of Belka)**

"M'lord, the White Plains will fall within the day. We must send reinforcements immediately. If we are to lose the White Plains then our position would not be favorable to mount a proper defense."

The Saint King sighed, "Very well, send whatever battalions you wish. These matters don't concern me."

With the order of the Saint King's seal in her hand, she had left to defend the White Plains along with a battalion of Knights. As she left, a man was watching the commander curiously and then looked at the king.

"If you are talking about the prophecy M'lord, then I suggest that you ignore the preachings of that witch. She has greatly underestimated the strength of Belka and the Saint King."

"Guled, you have always been very wise my friend. However her visions of late concern me. Never before has the Priestess predicted such calamity. If she is correct, then as things stand, we cannot fight this alone. This rebellion must be put to an end and the lands must be united against the Great Darkness. I would rather be prepared for the worst than to do nothing at all."

Guled interjected, "Bu-"

"Enough, I have made my mind. Go after the commander. Tell her to only repel the rebel forces. She is not to pursue them any further than the borderlands and she is not to make any retaliatory attacks against the rebels." said the Saint King.

"Very well M'lord, as you wish," said Guled. He bowed and left the throne room to carry out his 'orders'.

* * *

**MC 075 September 21****st**** – 0900 – Lost Proprietary Force Mobile Section 6 HQ**

Nanoha and Fate materialized at the front of what stood Mobile Section 6 HQ. The area was bustling with activity as workers were starting preparations to rebuild the former HQ. The two captains walked towards the training grounds and there they found Hayate talking to one of the workers.

"Alright then, you and your crew can start whenever you're ready," said Hayate as she signed the monitor.

"I never thought that I'd see this place again. It sure does bring back memories," Fate said, "So are you ready to go?"

"Just a bit longer, you two can walk around. I just have to sign off on one more thing and I'm good to go. I'll meet you at the front entrance." responded Hayate.

The two left Hayate to her duties and they began to walk back towards the entrance. The walk seemed longer and more awkward between the two. Fate noticed that Nanoha had something on her mind. "Is there something bothering you?"

"Well… no, not really…"

"It's about Vivio, isn't it?"

* * *

**MC 075 September 20th**** – TSAB Dimensional HQ**

"_Mama…" Vivio cried_

"_Vivio, what's wrong?"_

"_I'm scared…"_

"_It'll be alright. Aunty Lindy and Arf will look after you. Be a good girl until Nanoha-mama comes back, okay? I'll take you to the park and we'll eat ice-cream!"_

"_Yeah, Vivio will be a good girl."_

"_I'll be back, don't worry about it"_

"_Be a good girl, Nanoha-mama." Vivio said as she patted her head._

"I'm not worried," Nanoha said as she wiped something from her eye. "I'll see her soon anyways."

"Oi! Nanoha-san, Fate-san! Sorry that I took so long," Hayate shouted as she ran towards them. "Is that Sister Schach?"

Schach was waiting for them at the front entrance. "Could the three of you please accompany me to the Saint Church? Knight Carim would like to speak to all of you."

* * *

**MC 075 September 21****st**** – 0930 – Saint Church **

When they arrived at the Saint Church, Schach walked past the front doors and led them to a wall. She pressed several of the bricks and a red Belkan Magic Circle appeared. She waited several seconds before the circle turned into a green color and pressed the center. Suddenly, the wall began to push back and revealed a passageway.

The three of them followed Schach into the hidden passageway and found themselves within a dimly lit chamber. Standing at the center of the chamber was Knight Carim.

"I'm sorry that I had asked to the three of you to come here on your leave. However there are certain things that must be attended to. I'll explain things in a little bit, but I would like to first refresh your memories of what had happened 10 years ago above Umimari City on Non-Administrative Planet 97 also known as Earth. Primarily the events covering the Book of Darkness Incident. I ask that you not interrupt me until I finish," said Carim as she pulled up a monitor as the three Aces nodded.

The monitor went over what had happened that fateful night 10 years ago and then it paused at the scene when Fate had activated her Sonic Form and asks Reinforce to stop her attacks. Stating that it was too late, Reinforce starts to go berserk and attacks Nanoha and Fate with Bloody Dagger. Fate manages to save Nanoha, then accusing her of being a spoiled child, attacks Reinforce directly which prompts her absorbtion into the Book of Darkness.

Carim started to explain, "Now, what all of you know is that both Fate and Hayate were directly absorbed by the Book of Darkness. What you don't know is that while they were within the enclosed space, the original Reinforce implanted something into their Linker Cores. As of yet, the Saint Church has been unable to completely analyze what it is or what it is intended for. However, we have discovered that it is a program based on the Guardian Knight program. To sum it up, an Ancient Belka Linker Core."

"So what does this have to do with myself?" Nanoha asked. "If I remember correctly, I was absorbed by the Book of Darkness but I wasn't taken into the enclosed space."

"Ah, that's where you're wrong. All of you, including Nanoha are involved in something much greater. Reinforce had left behind one thing other than the Schwertkreuz. Within the reformatted Tome of the Night Sky was a Belkan Linker Core separate from Reinforce Zwei's. All I know is that it is meant for Nanoha and that it matches with the cores already implanted within Fate and Hayate"

Nanoha looked at Fate and Hayate, "Did you know about this?"

"No, this is the first time I've heard of this," said Fate

"I'm rather shocked myself," said Hayate

The next few moments were met with silence as the three Aces were in thought about what Carim had said to them about their Linker Cores. The silence was broken when they heard approaching footsteps. Schach had entered the chamber with the Wolkenritter. They didn't even realize that she had left.

"Ah it's good that you have come as well. Reinforce, if you will, can you please show us the Tome of the Azure Sky?" asked Carim

"Hai Desu!" said Reinforce Zwei as the tome of the Azure Sky appeared in her hands. The book began to glow and then a Linker Core appeared in front of her.

Carim looked at Nanoha, "Whether you choose to accept this or not will depend on yourself, Nanoha-san,"

"There has to be something more to this if you just called us down here to tell us this," Hayate said in an odd tone. Apparently being told that Reinforce was hiding something from her had hit a nerve.

"I was just getting to that part," Carim continued. "I trust that you all know of my ability: Propheti Shrifti, which allows me to see into the future in form of a poem written in Ancient Belka. There is something I have yet to tell you as well. There is a 2nd part of the prophecy."

Silence filled the room. It took a moment before the thought hit them. "What!?" the three of them said. Carim was bombarded with questions from "Why didn't you tell this to us?" to "There was more to it?"

"Would the three of you please calm down and let me continue?" Carim asked. "There were two reasons as to why I didn't tell you the rest of the prophecy. The first being was that the Saint's Cradle posed more of a threat than this did at the time. The second one was that it was more like a passage rather than a warning." Carim started to recite the passage:

_The Wheel of Time turns, and Ages come and pass,_

_leaving memories that become legend._

_Legend fades to myth, and even myth is long forgotten _

_when the Age that gave it birth comes again._

_What was, what will be, and what is,_

_May yet fall under the Shadow_

When Carim finished, Nanoha was shocked. They were the same words that came from the voice in her dreams. She had a feeling that the thing that was calling her was in this room. _"What's with this feeling? Raging Heart…"_

"This is the Wheel of Time." Carim said as she stood aside. The room began to illuminate and behind her was a large triangular pedestal. It was in the shape of the Belkan Magic triangle. In the middle of the pedestal was a block of text written in Ancient Belka. "This appeared in this very room 10 years ago when Hayate activated the Schwertkreuz for the first time. The text transcribed at the center is written in the oldest forms of Ancient Belka of what was discovered so far. We have only managed to translate parts of it but it remains largely a mystery. From what we can gather, the text refers to the Ta'varen, the chosen ones. So, Nanoha, will you accept the Linker Core?"

"Looks like we wont be getting our day off," sighed Nanoha. "Yes, I will accept the core."

"Shamal-san if you will?" Carim asked.

"Klare Wind, Please guide me. Mirror of Travels!"

「Yah, Pendulum Form. 」

The rings on her hand began to glow a bright green and then two jewels extended out from her hand. A wire followed after them and the jewels began to form a ring. Within the ring was a void that connected to Nanoha's Linker Core. "Nanoha-san, please bear with the pain, it'll only hurt for a little while."

"It's alright," said Nanoha nervously. "I'm ready, do it!"

Carim walked over to Shamal and gave her the Belkan Linker Core. She gently started to insert it into the void. Nanoha felt a weird sensation as her own core merged with the new one. Suddenly, she felt a sharp pain, as if something was squeezing something in her body. Then it was over as Shamal recalled Klare Wind to its original form.

"Are you alright, Nanoha-san?" asked Shamal.

Nanoha took a breath, "I think I'm fine."

The pedestal started to glow, as the symbols on the triangle began to outline it. They all went over to it and discovered something odd. "I can read it." said Hayate.

"So can I." Fate said

"The text reads," Nanoha read. "The world will be swept into a sea of darkness; soon the Dark One will be broken free. Ancient powers will guide you in your time of need. When all three have been gathered, the Wheel of Time will once again turn and the age of darkness will come to an end. The Destined Ones, the Ta'varen, the power of change lay in their hearts."

Carim turned towards the Wolkenritter, "I'm sorry but I have to ask that you not accompany your mistress on this mission."

"Yes, we know that it is not our place to intervene. Reinforce left us this message as well," stated Signum.

"Besides, Nanoha and Fate are more than enough to protect Hayate." Vita said. "No matter what happens, they'll protect her."

As if they were guided by an unknown hand, Nanoha, Fate and Hayate each took their place on the pedestal. They each held onto their devices and closed their eyes:

"I, the one who accepted this mission, by ancient contract, order you to release your power! The wind is in the sky and the stars are in the heavens. And a resolute heart beats within my chest! This magic in my hand, Raging Heart! Set up!"

"Bardiche Assault, Drive Ignition! Set up!"

"Light of the Night Sky, come to my hand! Blessed Wind, Reinforce! Set up!"

A bright light enveloped the room, blinding everything in a warm, white light. The three Aces had activated their devices and their barrier jackets had formed. Then, they were gone. When the light started to dissipate, Raging Heart Excellion, Bardiche Assault, and Schwertkreuz fell to the ground. Reinforce Zwei had remained in the chamber as well, floating around like her usual self. The Aces were nowhere to be found.

When the light dissipated, Nanoha had felt that her barrier jacket had activated. When she came to, she could tell that she wasn't in the chamber anymore. All around her were white lilies upon a battlefield stained with blood. Knights were battling for their lives. It was exactly like her dream. The prophecy had come to pass.

"Nanoha, look out behind you!" Fate shouted.

Just as she said that, Nanoha turned around and facing her was a Knight in full armor wielding a sword. It was the very same Knight from her dreams. His blade was already halfway down when Fate shouted but it was too late to do anything. She couldn't put up a shield, she was powerless. _"Raging Heart…"_ and she braced herself. Seconds later, there was a clash.

As Nanoha opened her eyes, she saw that the Knight had pulled away and was in a guard stance. Facing him was a Knight who looked all too familiar. "Y-You can't be…" The Knight was female, but that wasn't the weird thing. The weird thing was that she wasn't wearing any armor at all. It looked more like a dress than anything else. What's even odder was that she was short, really short; she had the body of a child. Her blond hair was tied off with a ribbon that went down to her waist and her green eyes had a certain glint to them, they were full of pride. The sword she was carrying was pointed at her opponent and she was waiting for the right moment to attack.

"I am Burning Arisa – The Slayer Knight of the Red Flame! I shall be your opponent!" she shouted proudly and lunged herself at the Knight as flames blazed in her trail.

**End of Part 1**

* * *

**Chapter 1 (The Eye of the World) – Part 2 Preview**

"Raging Heart…"

_The time of the Belkan Age_

"What do you mean they're gone!?"

_Separated from our Devices_

"Reinforce?"

_The end draws ever closer_

"The destined ones, the Ta'varen"

_The future is about to be broken_

"Bardiche Assault!"

* * *

**Part 1 - Author's Notes**

So basically, I wanted to see if I can try to fill the holes that 7arcs left behind. I wanted a story that explained the general fall of Belka and the rise of the Mid-Childan magic system. As this is my first time actually writing a story, I'm a bit apprehensive that I can't do this properly as I have little experience with dialogue. Essentially, the story is based around premise that the Wheel of Time series uses, but this is a separate entity from that or at least I would like it to be. When I was first writing this out around 2 weeks ago, it was weird, which is all I can say. You have these ideas, these inspirations, and then they disappear. You later find out that you really haven't forgotten anything and that you just can't put into words about what you thought of.

According to the series, Vivio's original DNA donor is marked at around 300 years into the past. As I don't know how to read Japanese, I can't read the timeline, so I went along with the translated timeline that was posted in the front page. About Arisa, yeah… why the heck wouldn't I use her?

The beginning sequence where Shamal is recording her log seems a bit out of character, but she is the Knight of the Lakes and I wanted to add some depth to her other than someone with a cosplay fetish. Also about the final limit of the Blaster System, most likely Raging Heart determines the output that Nanoha's Linker Core provides. With each level, it increases the output. Raging Heart then takes that energy and multiplies it depending on the Blaster level. Assumingly Nanoha wants to go all out, but Raging Heart is actually reducing that and controlling the flow. With a full release, Raging Heart stops regulating that output and Nanoha is able to essentially use up her raw magical power in her Linker Core which can be fatal. That's how I see it anyways.


End file.
